Rose-Touched Heart
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Amy is nearing her 25th birthday, and finally snaps from the mental abuse that Sonic puts her through. She runs away before she knows why Sonic runs from her all the time, and she runs into an old enemy, an old ally, an old love. Will she finally realize why before it's too late? When it comes crashing down, who will she choose? ScourAmySon. Rated M for Adult stuff. Read for full.
1. Talk in the Milkshake Shop

**A/N: Hello mates~! Here for some Rose-Touched Heart, I see. Honhonhon...Be warned: Becomes greatly intense later. Super later.**

**For the full summary:**

_Amy is nearing her twenty-fifth birthday, and finally snaps from the mental abuse that Sonic puts her through. She runs away before she can understand why Sonic runs from her all the time, and she runs into an old enemy, an old ally, an old love. But will she finally realize why before it's too late? And what ARE these weird feelings whenever she's near Scourge, anyway? When it all comes crashing down, who will she choose when her own life is on the line? ScourAmySon. Rated M for adult stuff._

**For now, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Talk in the Milkshake Shop

Amy growled as she sat at the milkshake shop with Cream and Rouge, stirring her mint milkshake over and over. She couldn't help herself; She was feeling down and needed somebody to confide in, to talk to. Sadly, she was far away from 'comfort'.

"Just don't worry about it, Rose!" Cream insisted. "I'm sure you just misunderstood."

Amy shook her head. "No. I swear it. He was kissing her!"

Rouge sighed. "Hun, do you know why he hangs with Sally? I heard about it yesterday."

Amy shook her head and leaned forward. "What did you hear, Rouge?"

Rouge shook her head sadly. "I heard that Sonic hangs with her all the time because he's going to…"

Rouge looked around, as if looking for either Sonic, Sally or both, then leaned in.

"…cut you from the team."

Amy gasped, hitting the back of the booth they were sitting at. "No!"

Rouge nodded. "Yes. It's true, apparently. I've heard from Knuckles that he's been complaining about you constantly. Surely you've heard some of the bullshit he claims?"

Amy shook her head, tears gathering in her emerald eyes. "I never noticed…"

Rouge sighed, patting Amy's back. "Well, it's true."

The tears in Amy's eyes slowly fell, causing her to let out a sob.

Cream exhaled. "Tails told me that Sonic thinks you cling to him too much. SO not true! You haven't even held his hand for a year!"

Rouge nodded. "And Knuckles told me that Sonic said you talk to him too much. You haven't breathed a WORD to him ever since you caught Sally and Sonic kissing a month ago!"

Amy shook her head. "No, guys. You don't have to c-comfort me." She choked in between sobs.

Cream and Rouge trapped her in a hug.

"We DO have to comfort you!" Rouge exclaimed. "You're our best friend!"

"Yeah!" Cream added. "Sonic's just a big moron, that's all."

Amy smiled through her tears. "Thanks, guys."

Both nodded. "You're welcome!"

The waiter, who happened to be another hedgehog, suddenly showed up with their bill.

"The bill, madam," He murmured in monotone.

All three friends split it, then went their separate ways for home. Amy let out a loud sigh.

"What am I going to do…?" she muttered.

She was startled by the sound of high-pitched female giggles.

Amy sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be Sally right now…"

As she peeked through some bushes, she saw Sonic and Sally, alone on a bench. Sonic had just gotten off the bench and…wait, what was he doing?!

"Is he doing what I think he's doing…?" Amy trailed off when Sonic got on one knee and pulled out a blue satin box.

"Sally Acorn, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

Amy gasped, running away from the bushes, unknowingly leaving behind the heart-shaped rose gold necklace that Sonic had given her for her 21st birthday.

Sonic had heard her, however, and looked just in time to see a pink blur running away from the bushes.

His thought train was interrupted, however, by Sally's shrieks of 'Yes!' and 'I do!'.

'_Weird…' _He thought, shrugging off any further thoughts about the heartbroken pink hedgehog that finally shattered…

…forever.

Once Amy had gotten to her home, she fell to her knees, sobbing frantically.

Her heart had definitely broken.

Through her tears, she saw a note on her door.

She picked it up with feeble strength, and nearly screamed in anguish when she saw the horribly scribbled words:

_To AMY_

_**I WON, BITCH! IN YOR FACE!**_

That note…

Amy screamed in frustration, sadness and betrayal. With the last of her strength spent, she collapsed…

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys~! Don't worry, this one is different, I promise.**


	2. Rose on the Run

**A/N: Who's up for another chapter? I know I am!**

* * *

_Last time on 'Rose-Touched Heart'..._

_She picked it up with feeble strength, and nearly screamed in anguish when she saw the horribly scribbled words:_

**_To AMY_**

**_I WON, BITCH! IN YOR FACE!_**

_That note…_

_Amy screamed in frustration, sadness and betrayal. With the last of her strength spent, she collapsed…_

* * *

Chapter 2: Rose on the Run

When she woke up, she was back in her bed, yet still in the clothes she'd worn the day before.

She sat up, still a little dizzy.

"Was it all a dream? Was it all a bad dream?" She asked herself.

She then realized: No, it wasn't a dream. It was too real for a bad dream.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she glanced at the note on her dresser. It still said, '**I WON, BITCH! IN YOR FACE!**' as it had the night before.

Amy sighed shakily. "I guess I'll be cut from the team today…"

Slowly, she got dressed in some other clothes, and she walked out the door with her Piko Piko hammer.

As she neared the corner, she heard Sonic's snide voice, and she saw a yellow tail.

'_Tails?!' _Amy thought. _'What are they doing here?'_

"…she's so annoying! I'm SO jealous of your relationship with Cream. I don't know how the rest of us can deal with her!" Sonic was saying.

"Mm, I hear ya. She's so…shrill. I'll not be surprised if I wake up deaf one day if I hear her shrill shriek one more time." Tails agreed.

Amy's eyes filled with tears again, and she walked up to them, acting calm.

"Oh, hey, guys." She said smoothly, facing away from them both.

"H-Hey, Amy." Tails stuttered, turning away.

"How much of that did you actually hear?" Sonic asked with the same tone as Tails.

Amy fixed a heartbroken look onto her face, not stopping the tears. She slowly turned to face them, and they both winced.

"I heard enough!" She shouted. Both winced further at her loudness. "If you guys want me gone so much, why didn't you just ask me to leave earlier?!"

Sonic held out his arms. "Ames-"

Amy cut him off. "No! Forget it, Sonic. I'm gone! You guys don't need the Pink Blur anymore."

Amy turned away, ready to leave.

"Oh, and Sonic?" She asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said to Knuckles and Tails. For the record, I haven't done so much as hold your hand for at least a year or speak to you for an entire month, respectively." She stated coldly, running away.

For the next five hours, she had received at least 200 texts and calls from Sonic and the male members of Team Sonic, trying to convince her that they didn't say that about her and that they needed her, but Amy didn't believe them this time.

When she got on her FaceBook, she found about a hundred and fifty messages to her about how much she meant to them.

Finally getting tired of the whole ordeal, she went to iChat*, a popular chat website for everyone. When she went on, however, she immediately got bombarded with comments from the other members of Team Sonic about how cool she was.

Finally tired of this whole thing, she made a shouty message to everyone:

Pinkblur51: ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE M !

Well, needless to say, that did the trick, and she was finally able to rest up that day in peace.

When the clock finally showed 12:00 AM, she got together all of her essential things and slipped out the window, leaving a note on her bed if anyone were to some inside looking for her.

"Okay, so the plan is to go to Diamond City…" She muttered, racing in the direction of Diamond City without stopping.

When she finally got to the border of Gold Country, she spared one last glance at the home she once had, then disappeared into the shadows of the lonely night, where a full moon shined brightly above her.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Tell me whatcha think!**

**Bye~!**


	3. Meeting a Long-Lost Foe

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back for chapter 3!**

* * *

_Previously on 'Rose-Touched Heart'..._

_When the clock finally showed 12:00 AM, she got together all of her essential things and slipped out the window, leaving a note on her bed if anyone were to some inside looking for her._

_"Okay, so the plan is to go to Diamond City…" She muttered, racing in the direction of Diamond City without stopping._

_When she finally got to the border of Gold Country, she spared one last glance at the home she once had, then disappeared into the shadows of the lonely night, where a full moon shined brightly above her._

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting A Long Lost Foe

"Oh, god…what have I done…?" Sonic mumbled as he sat in the milkshake shop with Knuckles and Tails.

Knuckles patted his friend's back. "It's okay, Sonic. She just misunderstood you, that's all."

Sonic placed his head in his hands. "Who did it? Who spread those rumors about what I 'said'?"

Tails sighed. "It was probably Sally, Sonic. She's just jealous."

Knuckles breathed heavily. "But you're expected to marry her in a month, Sonic. And being the fact that she's royalty, you can't back out of this without getting your head chopped off. You have a month to find her, Sonic. If you don't, then it's curtains for you and wedding bells for Sally."

"I know, I know." Sonic snapped, eyes narrowing as slight sweat dripped from his brow.

Tails looked at Sonic expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sonic asked.

"When is Sally going to tell you?"

"When is she going to tell me about what?" Sonic asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"When is she going to tell you she's pregnant?" Tails asked.

"What?! We've never done it! HOW could she be..."

"She cheated on you, Sonic." Knuckles simplified.

"WHAT?!" Sonic whispered harshly.

Both nodded.

"But...but...then I have to marry her in a...WHAT?!" Sonic raised his voice, standing up ubruptly.

"Where are you going, Sonic?" Knuckles called as Sonic stormed out.

"I'm going to find Amy and apologize!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Both Knuckles and Tails stared after the blue hedgehog astounded as Tails asked, "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, does he?"

Knuckles slowly shook his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

Amy slowly roused from her sound sleep and yawned.

"Good morning, me," She whispered, smiling.

As she stood up, she looked at the map and compass she'd brought with herself.

"So...where do I want to go...?" She asked herself.

Her eyes narrowed as the image of Sonic appeared in her mind.

"Well, I'm going to have to get there fast. I've already had a head start, but god knows that damn hedgehog is fast. Too fast."

So Amy decided that she would go to the one place Sonic knew she would never go:

Anti-Mobius.

"The problem is that I don't know how to get there..." Amy told herself.

Suddenly, the idea came to her brain faster than Sonic at his fastest speeds.

"I know!" Amy chirped excitedly. "I'll try to catch someone from there when they're near my area!"

Little did she know that it was going to be a lot more than just someone she knew...

* * *

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, bursting into her home.

"Amy?! Where are you, Ames?" As he went through her house, he finally stopped at her bedroom door.

"Ames?"

Sonic pushed the door open from its ajar position and almost immediately recognized a note in her handwriting on her bed.

Tears started to cloud his eyes and a lump grew in his throat as he read the words...

_"Dear everyone,_

_I've endured everything for you. I cooked, cleaned, ate, even got tortured for you! And never once have you thanked me! Only my dearest friends Rouge and Cream have._

_So that's why I'm leaving Station Square for as long as I need to just to figure out my purpose in life. Who knows how long I'll be gone. Five years, ten years, maybe even forever if I like it where I'm going or if I simply can't find my purpose._

_Don't feel bad for me or yourselves. After all, almost every one of you contributed to me leaving._

_PS: Don't let Sonic come after me! This is my journey and mine alone._

_PSS: When a month has gone by since my disappearence as of today, the fifth of April to the fifth of May, please send Rouge and Cream to the forest on the edge of Station Square. If they're not there by twelve o' clock in the morning on the fifth, I'll track them down myself._

_PSSS: Please tell that bitch Sally Acorn that I no longer care about Sonic. She can fucking screw him all she wants for all I care._

_With all of my love,_

_Amy Lillian Rose"_

"No..." Sonic muttered, falling to his knees beside the pink and red bed.

"Amy...Amy, please. Amy!" Sonic yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Hastily, he went to his phone and copied pictures of the note and sent it out to every member of Team Sonic except for Sally. Sonic thought it best she didn't know for now.

With the note he posted, "Amy's gone, you guys!"

When he sent the picture to Rouge and Cream, he posted, "Go to the forest on the edge of town on the fifth of May, at 12:00 AM."

Sonic left shortly after sending the messages, and ran home to pack up. Within a couple of hours, he noted, the panic would begin.

* * *

Amy breathed heavily as she reached the Diamond City border, determined to get to Rose Park before sunset.

Rose Park, she estimated, was about 1,550 miles from her home at Station Square. Sooner or later, she would-

"Oof!" She let out a squeak as she ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're...Amy? Amy Rose?"

Amy held her breath, worried she'd run into Sonic prematurely.

When she opened her eyes, however, she was greeted with another sight.

"Scourge the Hedgehog? As in, the KING of ANTI-MOBIUS? What on Earth are you doing here at THIS time of day?!" Amy asked, eyes wide.

"Heh. Seems you remember me, Rose." He chuckled, his sunglasses obstructing Amy's view of his eyes as usual. She vaguely remembered they were cobalt blue, the same color of Sonic's fur.

Scourge smirked. "So what brings you out of Station Square, Pink Blur?"

Amy felt herself tense up at her old nickname.

Scourge noticed almost immediately and frowned. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Amy turned away. "Fine. I'm fine."

Amy sighed internally. _'What do I do? Team Sonic's worst enemy is standing __**right there**__!'_

Scourge pushed up his sunglasses. "So...what _are _you doing out here? Shouldn't you be chasing that blue-balled bastard?"

Amy winced at Sonic's name. "I'd rather not talk about that."

Scourge raised an eyebrow.

Amy's mind raced with thoughts about Sonic and what had happened through the 3 day ring of events. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she suddenly launched herself at Scourge, trapping him in a tear-filled hug.

"Wha-" Scourge gasped, sunglasses nearly flying off his face.

"Scourge! Please, take me with you. I can't take it anymore! I want out of here!" Amy bawled, looking into his cobalt orbs, jade meeting sapphire.

Scourge just stared at a teary Amy, trying to make a decision on what to do with the desperate pink hedgehog.

Scourge racked his brain for solutions.

"All right..." He said slowly after a minute of silence on his end. "I'll take you with me."

Amy smiled at him through emotion-riddled emerald orbs, and he just nodded at her.

"Hold onto me tightly. This'll only take a minute." Scourge commanded.

Amy nodded, wrapping her slender arms around his middle.

Scourge blushed a light pink, raising one of his hands for a light blue orb of light to appear.

In a second, the two were gone, unaware of the prying scarlet eyes watching them in shock.

"A...Amy?" A masculine, disbelieving voice cut through the unsettling silence.


End file.
